


Silver

by Condensed, raikaya (rqyh)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Banter, Day6 - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mystery, Secret Relationship, Settling Long-Time Feuds, To Be Continued, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, War, briwoonweek19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condensed/pseuds/Condensed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/raikaya
Summary: After a skirmish with a group of hunters leaves clan leader Younghyun escaping into enemy territory, he starts to think that there would be no way for him to survive—and cast his revenge. But when a hunter finds the vampire injured in the forest and doesn't lead him to his searching companions, he starts to think whether his hatred towards their kind truly is justified—or if this man is just making him biased.For Briwoon Week 2019, a collaborative piece betweenrqyhandUyooon theirBriwoon Vampire-Hunter AU. #briwoonweek19 #day6





	Silver

Breaths. Fog. Leaving his lips as he rushes into the bushes.

Bushes. Shrubs. Hiding him as the ground continues to stain with blood.

Blood. His blood. Dripping down his sides as he keeps a hand over them.

Blood. Their blood. 

His kin.

He grits his teeth as he stumbles against a tree, feeling his chest heave deep breaths. He’s now so far into the forest that he can see every leaf and bramble that beings like those humans—those _damnable _sons of Cain—could never see under the darkness of the pine and night, after escaping the bloodbath that _they_ had caused. The members of his clan had been triumphant, bringing down the humans who thought they could measure up to their strength, power, and wisdom. It had been a foolish notion to challenge them to a battle on _their _grounds—

But they had been foolish, as well, to assume fairness and honor in the hearts of the sons of Adam. For when his clansmen assumed victory, the honor-less hiders behind the bushes decided to leap out of the shadows—and jump on the creatures of the night, right in their own domain.

Silver bullets and knives pierced through the air, as the flesh and blood of his kin dropped onto the ground, staining the dirt with the color of the rose, thorns mercilessly stabbing into them, even as they fell. Screams and shouts and yells filled the area, as bodies frantically scraped and scrambled to get to a safer place, hands desperately reaching out for anyone that still had enough life in them to be salvaged—as much life as you can save from someone who was already dead.

He had been one of the lucky ones who were able to escape—though he had found himself on the wrong end of the forest. He had turned back to see his clan brothers and sisters desperately running and thrashing back into the forest on the other end, where deep within the trees lie their safe house—the clan manor. The lone sanctuary in this world full of humans. And the one place that _he_ should have headed to, instead of the place he was in now.

In his haste, he had put himself right in the arms of the enemy—right in _their_ side of the forest. Right where _they_ could take _him_: Kang Younghyun, the _Leader_ of his clan, and the most powerful vampire in their coven.

The most wretched and detested vampire in the eye of the human being, right at the center of their palm, sitting and waiting to be crushed right underneath their fingertips.

Younghyun had moved to turn back, but spotted the bodies of his brethren laying down onto the bloody pavement. Lifeless, dead—_truly_ dead—and realized that if he set foot on that piece of ground he would end up exactly like them. Exactly like the group of people who swore to protect him and the Clan name, even if it meant taking their last breaths.

So, he turned away with a heavy heart and ran into the woods, a hand on his bleeding side, and a promise to avenge all that died at the traitorous, cowardly hands of the human people.

And so for hours, Younghyun has been traversing the dangerous paths of this unfamiliar forest, hearing with his heightened senses the shouts of several men and women who seem to be looking for a stray vampire. It seems as though one of them had noticed an odd body run into their lands—though they have yet to actually find him, if the exasperated tones of their voices are any indication. It is a small consolation for a recklessly-made decision, and with his advantage of seeing in the dark, it would seem as if his promise would see the day it would come true.

But although he is a being with powers far more superior over the human race, he is well-aware of the limitations that come at the price of possessing these god-imitating attributes—one of which comes in the form of the red liquid dripping down his fingers, and draining out of his body.

Vampires are dead. That much is enough to understand the need for a vampire to constantly fill his body with blood in order to stay “alive“, so to speak. Without blood in their bodies, and with so much blood draining out of _him_, it can only be so much time before Younghyun may find himself dropping dead and with no more hope of ever taking another breath.

And he has already been wandering for two hours now.

He has been feeling the effects of the blood loss as he limping-ly walks over grass and twigs and roots, keeping his free hand on the trunk of every tree to steady himself. Head getting dizzy. Lungs needing more oxygen than usual. And every movement getting staggier and weaker than the last, swaying with every step of the way.

If he wants to stay alive before they can find him, he needs to find a sufficient source of blood _quick_—but how can he if he’s too weak to hunt? And how can he if the people of this land aren’t that stupid to offer themselves up to him—when he knows that they know _exactly_ how he looks like. And _exactly_ who he is.

His only hope is to have a seemingly unaware piece of game come to him innocently, so he could sink his teeth in it and drain it of its blood so he could heal faster—but such an occurrence is unlikely to happen, and so Younghyun’s future seems to be as dead as he already is.

At one point, Younghyun finds that he can walk no longer, falling down to his knees and holding onto the bark of a pitying tree, pressing his body onto its side. He finds himself completely out of breath, clinging to whatever the air can offer him, even though it does him no good. And though he has been through many torturous pains throughout the course of his life, for some reason the torment that the silver bullet plunged inside his body is giving him is impossible to endure. If only he could remove it—but his hands would burn as soon as they touch it, as they complain of the same thing.

In the distance, Younghyun can hear the shouts of the people searching within the forest, some scattered conversations still here and there. And now that he has come to a stop on his journey, he can spot the orbs of light guiding their way in the woods, as humans cannot see without someone helping them.

There seem to be five or six humans looking for him, scattered throughout the entire forest. Must have spread out to cover more ground, though that meant less people to ambush him. But if he was this injured, what could that have mattered? He would be as good as gone anyway.

He feels himself panic for a brief moment, fleeting his eyes around for any game he may still be able to catch. But from what he can hear, either the animals have fled because of the voices and lights floating in the night, or they had hid, right where Younghyun cannot reach them.

This is it. This is Younghyun’s last moment. Lying down, half-dead, and seeking for a tiny piece of mercy from a tree in his enemy’s territory. Right at the center of their palm. Right where they can already kill him, with one, simple 

_ BAM!_

A lamp is suddenly steadied in front of him, right where it lights and exposes his hiding place.

A pair of brown eyes steadies itself at him, looking down at his weak state. A pair of eyebrows and a pair of lips steadying themselves in a thin line, face unreadable. A tuft of black hair. A set of fingers holding up the lamp. A human man looking down at the body of the vampire, so easy to get rid of with one, single move.

Younghyun looks up at the cold face of the human before him. Finds the panic in his body diminish with the hope of ever keeping his promise. Finds his heart to be steady, unbeating, as it never had since the day he was born. Looks up at him with a look that says, “Congratulations. You won. I’m already done for.”

“Dowoon!” a different voice calls out in the distance. “Do you see anything up there? None of the guys here see any trace of him!”

_Go on. Tell them_, Younghyun says, sending this human—Dowoon, presumably—a message with no words. _And kill me whichever way you want. It’s your reward. It’s your victory. So claim it._

And when the human opens his mouth, Younghyun expects for him to do exactly that. Tell his companions that he found the Leader of the Vampires. Send him off to die a slow, torturous, and painful death. Claim his victory and send himself to a rank higher than he had ever been before, after achieving the greatest honor among his honor-less brethren.

Instead—

“No,” he says, eyes still staring down at Younghyun, gaze steady.

“'No'?” his companion calls, sounding confused. “What do you mean 'no'?”

The human keeps his gaze on Younghyun, the lamp illuminating his stoic face. He doesn't break from his stare even once, not even when something like a branch breaking in the near distance sounds to his left.

He opens his mouth to say,

“No, there's no one here.” 

Younghyun looks down with a raised eyebrow as the human from before finishes tying the knot around his waist, the white cloth unstained with blood and wrapped over his bullet wound. The bullet itself is situated on top of a table in the near distance, wrapped inside a white bundle of cloth and placed beside the scraps of his treatment. The human had been the one to remove it—carefully, with an extracting tool. And quietly, without a single word leaving his mouth.

After calling out to his friend that there was no one at his part of the forest, the human brought him over to a cottage in the woods, one whose structure was built entirely on logs and nails—quite different from the stone and marble of the clan manor. Younghyun had wondered if the human's “There's no one here,” was just an act to get him off-guard and expected some sort of torture or murder device set inside the wooden cottage, but all he saw inside when the human brought him in was a white bed, a clean kitchen, a single table and chair, some storage containers, and two doors: one leading to the bathroom and the other to an outhouse. 

Younghyun would've given the human a sarcastic, “This doesn't look like a place to murder a vampire,” if a sudden burst of pain from his side hadn't pierced him like another bullet was coming at him—and he ended up uttering out in pain, feeling the bullet inside of him dig in deeper like poison meant to burn. That was when the human brought him over to the bed, gathered some supplies from his storage drawer, and started treating him—much, _much_ to his surprise.

It baffled and startled him so much that the oddness of his actions ended up overpowering the pain in his side—that, and the dizziness caused by his weak state sedated him a bit. His mind was full of nothing but confusion, inquiries, and wondering what on Earth this human—this son of _Cain_—was doing, and why on Earth was he doing it.

In the back of his mind he tells himself, _This is all a ruse. An elaborate scheme to let you let your guard down so that when he kills you it will be all the more satisfying. Do not let him confuse you, Younghyun. You have a clan to take care of._

So comes the raised eyebrow on his face when the human finishes tying the knot around his waist. And the way Younghyun’s eyes follow him as he collects all the healing materials he used and brings them over to a different side of the cottage. Then, goes over to one his storage chests and starts rummaging through the items there.

Finding himself patient no longer, Younghyun speaks out:

“What exactly are you doing?” he asks, trying to see what is in that chest of his. A gun? A rifle? A knife? A silver fork? (One of his encounters with the humans involved a human child throwing a silver fork at him, and as much as he would love to cackle at the child's ridiculousness, the three-lined mark that seared his face did not let him.) 

The human doesn't answer. Just keeps on rummaging through his box. It irks Younghyun a tiny bit, but he forces himself to not say anything too rash. You don't know with humans, and especially not hunters like these ones.

Eventually, the human finds what he's looking for, and Younghyun almost jerks up when he sees that what he's holding is a rifle, exactly like the rifles the hunters had used in a previous scrimmage, where a number of his clansmen dropped dead.

_I knew it, _he thinks, gripping the bed tightly. _He was going to kill me all along. Unfortunately, I can't defend myself in this state—_

The human stands up, loads his rifle, and opens the front door. And walks out without another word.

_Wait, what?_

Younghyun looks down at the metal tray set on his lap, a look of complete incredulousness etched on his face. He doesn't even try to hide it, too perplexed to try to mask his face with a look of unbothered confidence.

A wooden bowl had been set on the tray before him, beside it a wooden spoon and a cloth. (A cloth.) And what is inside the bowl is unmistakably a pool of fresh animal blood, from what Younghyun smells to be from a deer. It smells good, and it smells as if it would rejuvenate Younghyun to almost-full health, able to do everything a vampire does with ease.

But all Younghyun does is stare down at the bowl with a thousand questions blaring in his mind, no more words, just the question marks. 

He turns to the human who had just come over a while ago, now placing a couple buckets full of what smells to be extra blood from the deer into a cooling storage unit, as if he plans on keeping them for the rest of winter. He probably stored the deer somewhere else, probably in the out house. You never know with these humans, and _especially _this one.

_What is he doing, giving me a bowl of blood to drink? _Younghyun thinks, staring at how the human continues his work, still without another word. _Does he not know that even just two sips of this can bring me back strong enough to pounce him? I thought Hunters have been studying us long enough to know all our secrets? Unless…_

Younghyun turns to his—to _the_ bowl, looking at it with suspicion.

_Unless he poisoned it. And he's thinking to kill me by pretending to be nice. Of course! What other reason would a human bring in a vampire and heal him, if not for this?_

Younghyun thanks the stars that he thought of this sooner. Or else he would've had a fate even worse than—

The spoon is suddenly picked up and is scooping the bowl of blood, getting lifted up and brought to a pair of lips. Only it's not Younghyun's pair of lips, but rather the human's.

He takes a spoonful of the blood and swallows it, placing the spoon back down. Makes an expression of mild disgust, but stands up and walks away to the kitchen, uttering not another word.

Question marks. Blaring across Younghyun's head.

He looks back down at the bowl, now one spoonful less. It didn't look as if the human made any trickery. And he looks fine, working with whatever he is in the kitchen, only looking as if the taste of blood is blasphemy to his human palate. And even if the kind of poison he put in this bowl would see its effects in a later time, it would still be foolish to drink it, as he had.

Does that mean there isn't a single drop of poison in the bowl at all…?

_No. No, don't think like that. This human is playing mind games with you. You shouldn't trust him, nor any one of his kind. You must not succumb to his will, lest you fall into his trap._

So, he turns to the human, who has his back to him, and speaks, for a second time.

“You didn't answer my question,” he says, eyes trained on him.

The human doesn't even flinch. Nor does he speak. Doesn't seem like he's planning on it, any time soon.

Younghyun finds himself getting a little bit annoyed, needing to strain himself to not lose his cool.

“What exactly are you doing?” he asks and clarifies, waiting for a response.

He doesn't get any.

“You know it, don't you?” he presses, bringing himself up. “You know what I am. And you know _who_ I am. And I know that you know exactly what you and I both are. And whatever you're doing right now is not what you're making it look like.”

Silence. Good old silence.

“For _fifty years_,” he says, “vampires and humans have been at war with each other, ever since you _accused_ us of killing one of your kind. You've been hunting us, murdering us, and putting our desecrated corpses on display because of the honor it gives you. The _pride_ it gives you. After _you_ accused _us_. After _you_ ambushed _us_, in the skirmish in the forest clearway. After continuing to hunt us. After everything _you've _done.

“So, tell me, what exactly is it that you are doing?”

He still doesn't answer. And Younghyun is losing his nerve.

“Are you keeping me here so that you can bring one of your little friends over and show me off to humiliate me? Are you _pretending _that you're taking care of me so you could earn my trust and make me tell you about our secrets? Are you just keeping me here to study me, so you could find every single thing about me, so then you could challenge us to another battle and then ambush us when it wasn't part of the deal? Is that what you're doing? Are you just doing this so you could stab us in the back all over again?”

The human turns around at that, and Younghyun finds a stoic expression on his face. Lips in a thin line. Eyes looking indifferent. Shoulders relaxed but not hunched, at all.

“Funny that your anger comes from us accusing you,” he says, “and you stay here accusing me all the same.”

Younghyun finds his mouth silent, eyes staring straight at the human. He walks over from the kitchen, the pace in his steps relaxed, and takes a chair to sit on, right beside Younghyun's place on the bed.

“The blood isn't poisoned,” he says, looking at him. “Only fools would drink the poison they themselves planted. You could request for the blood I kept in the cooler. Or I could bring in game for you to drink directly from. Your word.” 

Younghyun stares at him, a slight furrow in his brow. He just stares back, unbothered, indifferent, and sitting steady. He doesn't look like he's about to anything. He doesn't look like he's trying anything.

Eventually, Younghyun takes the bowl and puts his lips to the rim of it, gulping down the liquid that trails down. And the moment he does, he immediately feels a lot better, the blood that's now travelling in his veins rejuvenating him and bringing life to a body that's dead. With every sip he feels himself heal a bit better, breathe a bit better, and overall feel a lot better.

It isn't much, but there's blood running in his veins, and he can feel himself move a lot better. Stronger. Quicker. Enough to get up from the bed and stretch a little, though he wouldn't be able to walk much, without another dose of blood. Enough to walk around this small area, go to the windows, check the view.

Enough to pounce onto the human who gave him the blood in the first place, the wooden bowl, spoon, and metal tray clattering onto the floor, in one full _swoop_.

The human looks up at him, face surprised, as surprised as it can be when his expressions thus far has been nothing short of deadpan. He has his hands down at his sides, next to his torso, and Younghyun cages him, hands on either side of his shoulders. 

“_You are a fool for letting a vampire into your home_,” he says, glaring down at him, baring his fangs in anger. “After going behind your word. After killing my clansmen. Haven't you learned anything from your little hunter school? Vampires value honor above all. And we never accuse if we had never been accused first.”

He brings his face down closer to his, hearing the way his heart beat is speeding, loud, loud, _loud_, with his heightened senses. Hears him afraid. Hears him preparing for the worst.

Then, he brings his face back up, surprised at something.

The human stops trembling and looks up at Younghyun in confusion, heartbeat slowly decreasing in pace. Younghyun is surprised. Younghyun is startled. Younghyun is confused.

“Why aren't you taking it out?” he asks, almost breathless.

And the human stops looking at him in confusion, and Younghyun knows he knows what he's talking about. 

“You're in a position to take it out; why aren't you taking it out?” he asks, almost stupidly, feeling himself get more confused than ever, nothing making sense.

Then, suddenly a blast of pain _pierces_ Younghyun's side, and he yells out, feeling himself crumble down onto the human. It came from his wound. It came from his bullet shot wound.

He writhes in pain, rolling onto the floor, focused on nothing but the pain on his wound, the pain that has him curling up like a baby, the pain that is hurting him with every passing second.

“Get back on the bed,” he hears someone say, and suddenly someone is pulling him up from the floor, helping him lay down on white sheets, with his head on the headboard.

“Here. Drink more of it,” he hears someone say, and spots a bowl of red in front of him. 

He downs it almost immediately, desperately needing something—anything—to take that pain away. And the blood works like a fast-healing ointment, washing the pain away like it was never there. 

Younghyun rests his head on the board, a sigh of relief on his lips. Then, he feels a palm press onto his forehead, and he glances to see the human from before checking on him, his stoic expression back in its place.

“So, you hijacked me while tending to my wound,” Younghyun says, a bit tired. “Clever, I must say.”

The human lets out a silent sigh and removes his hand, standing up.

“What hit you wasn't an ordinary bullet,” he says, getting the bowl and moving back to the kitchen. 

Younghyun furrows his eyebrows. “‘Not an ordinary bullet’?” he asks, a bit softly. Though the pain is gone, he still feels so weak, and sore. Like he isn't fully healed even though he just drank two full bowls of blood.

“You think a normal silver bullet can make you as weak as you are?” the human says, opening his cooler. “It's a new kind of bullet, one we've been working on for months, it's the type that can—”

He cuts himself short and pauses in his work, as if realizing he said too much. Younghyun thinks it’s smart and doesn’t press him.

“Whatever the case, you have silver running through your veins, like poison,” he eventually says, walking back to him with a new bowl full of liquid. “While I'm not sure about the extent of it, it will take a while before you fully heal. So, drink up.”

He hands Younghyun the bowl, and he takes it from him, keeping his eyes on it. Blood. Deer blood. From the same damn deer.

He turns to look at the human, who went away to work in his kitchen again. Who doesn't seem like he wants to talk again. Who doesn't seem like he's planning to.

“You didn't answer my question,” Younghyun says, and the human doesn't even flinch. Nor does he answer.

“You have a silver knife in your pocket,” he continues. “Why didn't you take it out?”

The human flinches. He doesn't answer.

“What exactly are you doing?” he asks again, keeping his eyes on him.

And he turns back to look at him. Eyes stoic. Lips in a thin line.

“Who knows?” he says, and turns back to his work, keeping his back to him.

And Younghyun turns away, placing his lips on the rim of the bowl, absentmindedly sipping away. He thinks of his promise of avenging his clansmen and swears to keep it, one way or another.

He will just have to stay here for a while, thinking of it as the wiser choice. No point in going out in human territory while there's silver running in his veins. And when he's better, he can make a run for it, and go back to his manor and fix things.

_I should keep an eye on him, then, _he thinks, glancing at the human. _Make the most of this situation._

He continues to sip on his bowl, keeping that close in mind.

Stone and marble line up the structure of the high walls as a lone individual paces around a dark throne, keeping his fingers touching the smooth surface of it as he walks around. Moonlight is all that lights the throne room, though the dimness of the night is not a problem to them at all.

Two individuals walk up to him and kneel down in a crouch, keeping their heads lowered. He does not even spare them a glance, coming up over to the other side of the throne.

“Where is he?” he asks, keeping his voice soft.

“We still haven’t found him, sir,” one of them says, head still bent low. “We’ve searched everywhere on our grounds, but it seems he is nowhere in our territory.”

“Witnesses have reported that they saw him escape into the wrong end of the forest, during the chaos at the forest clearway,” the other one says. “They also saw some of the enemies notice an odd body in their forest, which is why the skirmish ended abruptly. While we are not sure if they knew it was him, we believe it is suffice to say that he is in their territory. And that he has yet to return.”

He stops pacing, standing right at the left side of the throne.

“He was injured, was he not?” he asks.

“Yes, sir. A bullet shot him at the side. Witnesses report that it stayed inside his body.”

“Then he couldn’t have healed,” he says. “Which means he would’ve been too weak to run away.”

He brings his hand up, and the other two flinch, freezing in their position.

He starts to walk down the steps of the throne.

“After turning their backs on a fair fight, after ambushing us, and killing us with no mercy, and taking away our honor for something that we had never done,” he says, walking down slowly, “they captured our leader. And have yet to return him. Dead, or truly dead.”

He steps off the last step and reaches the two other individuals, who are knelt down in front of him.

He kneels down as well, reaching forward to direct the face of one of the individuals to him, bring his chin up.

He smiles at him, eyes crinkling, brown hair swaying with the movement.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” he asks, voice as smooth as silk.

The messenger says nothing, swallowing down any words lest he invoke something he shouldn’t.

A chuckle leaves his lips, and he leans in closer, pressing his lips just a centimeter away from his ears.

“Call on the council. I believe we have to arrange a meeting with our long-time friends.”

He pulls away, and the messenger nods almost rapidly, stuttering.

“Y-yes, Sir Wonpil. A-as you wish.”

The two of them leave after taking a bow, the sound of the giant doors creating an echo-y _boom_ upon their leave. Wonpil turns back and looks over at the throne, empty of its rightful owner. Moonlight is all that sits on it now.

“Do not worry, my lord,” he says, keeping his eyes on it. “We are coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! So this was a collaborative project with the amazing Uyoo on their [Briwoon Vampire-Hunter AU](https://twitter.com/uyoo_briwoon/status/1128974738162737152)! This was really something that I was very excited about in doing, and while unfortunately I was so busy these months that I was only able to come up with this chapter, regardless it was still very fun!! This is a planned chaptered fic, and so there are many more events and scenes to come after this one, but I am not quite sure yet when they will. But anyway, thank you all so much for reading this, and I hope you have a good day!! - ruqayyah 🦋
> 
> I'm really excited to show everyone this project! Thank you ruqayyah for turning my AU into an amazing fanfic! We had a lot of fun during the planning stage of the project and I hope everyone will enjoy the fic too! Thank you so much! - Uyoo
> 
> **  
[Art by Uyoo for this chapter](https://twitter.com/uyoo_briwoon/status/1171448990266642432)  
**
> 
> **Uyoo**  
twitters: [@uyoo212](https://twitter.com/uyoo212) [@uyoo_briwoon](https://twitter.com/uyoo_briwoon)
> 
> **ruqayyah**  
twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)  
hellopoetry: [@ruqiruqi](https://hellopoetry.com/ruqiruqi/)


End file.
